justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Go Lo Ba
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist = |year = 2004 |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = (JD3/GH) (Remake) |lc = Instrumental (JD/''JD3''/''GH'') (Remake)http://prntscr.com/g512hh |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHMcEucP3x0 |difficulty = (JD3/''GH'') |effort = |nogm = 5 (Post-''JD3'') 4 (Xbox JD3/''GH'') |nosm = 1 |pictos = 42 (JD) 40 (JD3/''GH'') 48 (Remake) |nowc = JinGoLoBa |gc = (JD3/GH) (Remake) }}"Jin Go Lo Ba" by ( s remix is used) is featured on , (as downloadable content on the Xbox 360), and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer wears a Native inspired outfit: a pink top, a skirt full of leaves, a pink necklace and a lot of bracelets. Also, she wears pink anklets, and a big feather crown on her head. Remake In the remake, her color scheme is now different. The bracelets and a part of the feather crown are now brown while the skirt, anklets, feather crown, and the top are golden. She also has a reddish orange outline. Jingoloba coach 1@2x.png|Original Jingoloba coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a green wall showing some silhouettes of wild trees. There are also green light beams above the coach. It also has a series of lights shining from the ceiling. The background is a jungle with swinging trees and plants. There are some lowlands in the background, which are covered by fog. This background is more detailed, making it easier to know it's supposed to be a jungle. Remake In the remake, the plants are much closer to the screen, and a very bright sun overwhelms the coach. Shake Moves There is 1 Shake Move in this routine: Shake Move: Shake both of your arms up and down while stepping on the floor with your feet. jingoloba sm 1.png|Shake Move JinGoLoBa sm 1.gif|Shake Move in-game Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine from onwards; they are not available in : Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4: Put your right hand on your head, while tilting it back. Gold Move 5: Open your arms and bring them to the back. (not counted on Xbox 360) Jingoloba jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 (JD3/''GH'') JinGoLoBa gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 (Remake) JinGoLoBa gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 in-game Jingoloba jd3 gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 (JD3/''GH'') JinGoLoBa gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 (Remake) JinGoLoBa gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''So What'' *''Super Bass'' *''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'' (Shamans) Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Beyond the Earth *Ceremonial Circles *Ceremonial Swing *Rain Dance *Tribal Lasso *Tribal Pose *Tribal Samba *Tribal Shimmy *Tribal Swim Trivia General *'' '' is the first remix by Fatboy Slim in the series. *'' '' is the first non-English song in the entire series. *'' '' is the first instrumental song in the series (not counting Warm Up, which does not work like other routines). **Although there are no lyrics in the routine s first three appearances, a set of lyrics has been arranged for the remake.http://prntscr.com/g512hh Routine *'' '' has the longest Shake Move in . *On May 9, 2011, s American YouTube channel uploaded a video of a girl called "UbiNelly" playing the short version of and gaining a score of 5,666 points. Players were invited to beat her score and share their result on s Facebook page with a video or a picture. *On the Xbox 360 version of , Gold Move 5 is not counted as a move. *On , the coach in the menu icon is brighter than in the gameplay. Gallery Game Files JinGoLoBa_jd1_cover_generic.png|'' '' jingoloba_thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' ( / ) Jingoloba.jpg|'' '' (Remake) jingoloba_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach Jingoloba cover@2x-1-.jpg| cover Jingolobaavatar.png|Avatar on jd251.png|Avatar on / Gold_Jin Go La Ba.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Jin Go Lo Ba.png|Diamond avatar JinGoLoBa.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Jingoloba_jd1_menu.png|'' '' on the menu jingoloba jd routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Jingoloba jdgh menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) JinGoLoBa_jdgh_menu_(Xbox).png|'' '' on the menu (Xbox) Jingoloba jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) JinGoLoBa_jd3&gh_coachmenu_(Xbox).png| (Xbox 360)/ coach selection screen Videos Official Audio Jin Go Lo Ba - Fatboy Slim Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "Jin Go Lo Ba" Fatboy Slim Gameplays Just dance 1 jin go lo ba 5 stars Just Dance 3 - Fatboy Slim Jin Go Lo Ba - Xbox Kinect DLC - YouTube3.flv Jin Go Lo Ba - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions EXTRACT! Jin Go Lo Ba - Fatboy Slim Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Jin Go Lo Ba Just Dance Now - Jin Go Lo Ba Others Just Dance Beat UbiNelly Jin Go Lo Ba References Site Navigation pt-br: ru:Jin Go Lo Ba es:Jin Go Lo Ba de:Jin Go Lo Ba pl:Jin Go Lo Ba Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Songs by Fatboy Slim Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Downgrade Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Remixes Category:Shortened Songs